


On Thin Ice

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Arguing, Biting, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Dirty Talk, Disagreements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mental Health Issues, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Power Play, Powerbottom, Relationship Problems, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Talking, Teasing, Top Victor Nikiforov, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Moving to a new country with a new partner can be difficult, but Yuuri doesn't want to talk about it. Victor isn't happy about that, however.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 246





	On Thin Ice

Lately, they'd been arguing a lot more than ever. It didn't help that their life had been thrown up in the air recently when Victor announced his formal retirement from skating. The shock had reverberated through the skating world and it was hard to go anywhere or do anything without paparazzi. Reporters constantly wanted to speak to Russia's Ice King while sponsors begged Victor to continue on with them. It was hard and the pressure left Victor feeling like he was buckling.

A shining light in the darkness was that the two of them had also just moved into their first apartment together in St. Petersburg. Victor was so happy. He had never thought that he would love someone enough that he would want to spend every day with them - yet he did. He wanted to be with Yuuri constantly and the fact he got to see him every day was amazing. But that just wasn’t working for Yuuri. The Japanese man had always been introverted and being with Victor twenty-four seven was becoming too much. After many days of unpacking, they were both getting worn out and desperate for sleep. They started rubbing against each other the wrong way. The smallest of things became the biggest problems.

It became so very difficult when it had never been difficult before.

They just weren't used to their new routine. They were tired, still jet-lagged, and Makkachin was unsettled in her new environment and he howled throughout the night. It was safe to say that the neighbors weren't too happy with the newly wed couple.

On top of everything else, Yuuri was homesick too. Outside felt cold and isolating. Nobody looked like him in Russia and nobody spoke the way he did. The last straw had come when Yuuri was laughed out of a store for his clunky attempt at Russian. He was practically a hermit now.

Yet, in spite of all of that, Yuuri had managed to put on a brave face and tried to support Victor through his new lifestyle change. But it was hard. Yuuri needed a break and he needed it desperately. One man could only take so much.

"Victor… can I stay home tonight?" Yuuri asked quietly across the dining table as he pushed his beef stew around his plate with a frown. "I'm not feeling very well. I know it's your friend's engagement party, but…"

"You don't want to go?" Victor asked, trying and failing not to show how disappointed he was. He'd been looking forward to relaxing and having some downtime with Yuuri. They hadn't done anything together for days aside from unpacking and organizing their new apartment. He thought it would be good to get them out and have a good time. They needed a change of pace. They needed to see other people and get out of the apartment that was overwhelming them.

Unable to meet Victor's eyes, Yuuri stared down at his plate. "Well… I can go if you want me too, but like I said, I'm not feeling good. I… I probably won't be much fun and I just want to spend some time… alone."

“Alone?” Victor repeated, shocked. “Yuuri... we’ve barely seen each other this week,” he retorted, the words feeling painful as they left his mouth.

Victor knew that Yuuri was an introvert, that he liked time alone, but he hadn’t expected that he would want so much time away from him. From his own husband. They had been with each other, but they weren’t really talking. Only arguing. They hadn’t even had sex in the new apartment yet… and though he realized this was not about sex at all, it made him feel like something had changed. Well. he guessed that everything _had_ changed. They’d always had a really healthy and adventurous sex life, and it had just turned off - like everything else - their affection, their communication... Was this how their relationship was going to be now? Yuuri holed up at home and avoiding everyone while Victor went out and put on a brave face?

Victor sighed. He was probably being selfish. But he had just wanted to spend some time with Yuuri. Was that really too much to ask? It felt as if he could only sit and they could get everything out in the open, to voice their concerns and actually talk past a moody, “I don’t want that there, move it to the office.”

And Yuuri didn’t want to just not go to the party, he wanted to be alone. Away from Victor. Someone who wanted to be even closer to him. They were clashing and it felt all wrong. They’d never been like this before. It was a new and unknown territory.

So now, Victor felt pushed into a corner. Like he had to go to the party, even though he thought it would be no fun without Yuuri… He’d prefer to stay at home with him… but Yuuri didn’t want that and it made Victor feel sad.

"We've been in the same apartment together all week," Yuuri argued, clenching his fingers in frustration. "I think you'll survive one evening without me, Victor."

Victor stared at Yuuri in shock. “Yeah we have,” he agreed, “but when did we last have a proper conversation, Yuuri?” he asked, suddenly feeling very frustrated.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Is this not a proper conversation? I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was even wrong at talking!"

Victor’s mouth dropped open at Yuuri’s hostile response. “I’m just trying to tell you how I feel, Yuuri,” Victor snapped back, frowning as he felt tension and stress leak into the room.

Yuuri shrunk back a little. "So am I," he replied a little petulantly before folding his arms over his chest. "I told you I'm not feeling well, but you want me to go out so I guess I'm going out then? Perfect Victor Nikiforov getting what he wants as usual." 

Yuuri slammed his knife and fork down on the table before pushing his chair away from the table. "I guess I'd better get ready for the party then…"

Victor felt like he’d slapped. _Perfect Victor Nikiforov?_ It was like Yuuri had taken Victor’s worse insecurity and thrown it in his face. Yuuri knew how much he hated that the press painted him as some golden boy and the impossible standards that he had been forced to give up to because of it. He hated that the papers blamed Yuuri for him leaving.

“I didn’t say that, Yuuri!” Victor said, raising his voice, not understanding where this behavior was coming from. “When did I say you had to go?! When have I ever made you do anything?”

Yuuri stood up and fought the tears that were building behind his eyes. "Y-you wanted me to move to Russia, you wanted to be my coach, you're like a hurricane, Victor. I just get swept along for the ride."

“Wha… Yuuri, what are you talking about?” he demanded. “You _wanted_ those things. Don’t act like I forced you. Fuck,” he cursed, throwing his arms up in annoyance and he stood himself, pushing away from the table and then walking away from Yuuri for a second to try and calm down.

Yuuri looked down at the floor. "I don't know if I want them anymore…" he whispered, barely audible. He wasn't even sure if Victor would hear it.

Victor just stared at Yuuri in shock. “Well, what do you want, Yuuri? Because apparently, it’s not this!” he said, gesturing at their new home. He had thought this would be their new start, but he felt like it was breaking them instead.

Taken back by the loudness of Victor's voice, Yuuri flinched. He shrugged his shoulders and clenched his fists at his side. "I told you, I don't know!" he replied. "How can I tell you something I don't know?" 

Victor growled in frustration. “You must know what you want, Yuuri. You told me that _this_ was what you wanted! Or what? Have you just been lying to me?”

_This doesn’t make sense, none of this makes sense._

Yuuri's face scrunched up in anger. "Is that how little you think of me? You think I'm a liar? Am I not allowed to change my mind?" Yuuri spat before turning his back on Victor. "I can't talk to you like this. I've gotta get out of here."

“What? No! You’re not leaving after dropping this bomb on me, Yuuri! You just said you didn’t want to leave the house and now suddenly you do as soon as I say something you don’t like?” Victor said, immediately walking over to Yuuri and blocking him from leaving the apartment.

Yuuri sighed and dropped his head. "I don't know what to say, Victor. I need to clear my head. Everything feels so messed up."

“You are so infuriating,” Victor told him, feeling on edge as he tried to process everything that was happening. “You think you can just make me fall in love with you, ask me to marry you, move to the country where I live, and then tell me that everything is ‘messed up’? What does that even mean?!”

Yuuri looked up at Victor with wide, tear-filled eyes. "I… I don't know, maybe it's just me. I… I feel like I don't belong here and I can't even go out by myself to order food because I can't say what I need to say… I… I'm struggling here."

“So, what? You just want to give up and go back home?” Victor asked, feeling disappointed in Yuuri. He had thought he meant more to the other man. “You think that I’ll just accept that?” He couldn’t and it made him angry, frustration running under his skin. 

Yuuri grew more and more confused by the second. He looked up at Victor's beautiful face marred by anger. His jaw was tense and his gaze was fierce. Yuuri hated that he'd caused it.

"I never said I'm giving up, Victor…" Yuuri argued and shook his head. "You're not listening to me! I just… I need time to think about how I fit in this world. When we were competing, it was easy. Now… Now I think you'd be better off with someone else."

“No,” replied Victor. “I don’t belong with anyone else. I belong with you and you belong with me.” It was fact. How could Victor make Yuuri see that?

The sudden turn of the argument was too much for Victor and desperate to make Yuuri understand how much he loved him, how much he meant to him, he did the first thing that came to mind. He closed the space between them and then roughly kissed Yuuri with everything he had.

“Tell me to stop,” he said, “and I’ll let you leave now…” Something told him that Yuuri wouldn’t. He knew that Yuuri loved him, that he was confused and that this must be his anxiety getting the better of him.

His head was spinning from the passion of Victor's kiss, something he hadn't felt in weeks now. It ignited a fire inside Yuuri that he'd doused with his fears. "I… I…" Yuuri stammered as multiple emotions flittered through his body at once. Unable to convey with words what he meant, Yuuri simply reached out to grip Victor's neck and leaned in to kiss him again.

Victor kissed him furiously, tears welling in his eyes. “I don’t want you to leave. You belong to me. You’ve loved me your whole life. I was your first love and I need to be your last. If that makes me selfish then I must be the most selfish man in the world.”

Yuuri blinked away his own tears as he panted for breath, blown away by Victor's confession. "But… But… I don't belong here. I barely even speak your language. I… I won't ever understand so many parts about you… I'm not good enough…" he rambled as his cheeks dampened and sobs came.

"You belong with me," Victor replied, looking into Yuuri's big brown eyes. "It doesn't matter where we are - Japan, Russia, the US… As long as we have each other we are home."

"That's easy for you to say," Yuuri blurted out, frustration welling up. "It's another thing to see it, to feel it!"

“I’ve made you feel it before and I can make you feel it again,” Victor promised, his eyes flooding with tears.

"You're not the problem… Everything else is. I… I miss my home, I miss sushi, I miss my parents…" Yuuri shook his head and reached for the doorknob again. "Let me go."

Victor had thought Yuuri would stay. He didn’t expect that he would really leave. In a panic, he grabbed his wrist and then pinned him against the door. “I can take you home, we can eat sushi, you can see your parents… I’m not going to let you give up on this.”

A rush of air flew out of Yuuri's lungs as he was pinned against the wood. Victor was so close now and the surging emotions within Yuuri were making his heart race. His eyes darted down to Victor's lips and he was filled with the urge to kiss him just as much as he wanted to push him away.

Slowly, Yuuri lifted a hand to Victor's chest. "W-what about my Russian? Everybody laughs at me…" he admitted in a weak voice.

“Fuck them,” he retorted, his voice thick with emotion. “I love you and that’s what matters.”

Yuuri let out a watery laugh. "I don't think you'd be happy if I took that suggestion literally," he joked.

It was what Victor needed to hear. Yuuri had made a joke. He’d managed to break through the anxiety and get to him. “No, I wouldn’t. You’re mine,” he said, before letting go of his wrists where he pinned him and then cupped his face, kissing him.

Feeling all of the pressure and tension ease, Yuuri let out a sigh against Victor's lips and melted into the kiss. His hands gripped at Victor's shirt while his lips moved soft and insistently, enjoying the feeling of making out with his husband after arguing for so long.

As Victor felt him relax, he knew that this was his chance - he needed to show Yuuri what he would be missing if he left. Victor grabbed Yuuri, picking him up and holding him close as he kissed him still pressed against the door.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he glanced down at Victor in surprise before wrapping his legs tight around his husband's waist. Feeling Victor's strong arms holding him up made Yuuri shiver with desire. He stroked the hair away from Victor's face as he kissed him, memorizing every inch of his lover's face.

"Victor… We should talk this out, not get carried away," he said weakly as his cock grew stiffer in his pants.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk,” he said, a little breathless as he kissed him again, this time attacking his neck afterward.

Yuuri groaned as Victor pressed his lips against the most sensitive part of his collarbone. His head fell back against the door with a thud. "I j-just… Sex isn't gonna… Uh… Oh, fuck," Yuuri argued ineffectively, his words being swallowed up by moans and gasps.

“Shhhhhh,” he hushed him, sucking on Yuuri’s neck roughly and squeezing his husband’s plump ass. He could feel Yuuri melting against him and finally relaxing.

Yuuri's whole body felt electrified by Victor's touch. He grabbed hold of Victor's shoulders and dug his fingers in before rocking his hips against Victor's body, moaning at the friction.

"I… I told you you always get your own way," Yuuri muttered in a mixture of playfulness and frustration.

In response, Victor let Yuuri down and then sunk to his knees, going for Yuuri’s belt. “Well, I can stop if you like?” he teased, pulling Yuuri’s perfect, hard cock from his clothes. He looked up at him with his big blue eyes. “But this doesn’t look like a no to me,” Victor said as he licked a broad stripe up Yuuri’s length.

All of Yuuri's protests were washed away by Victor's soft tongue against his cock. He groaned and leaned back against the door. "V-Victor… you can't just suck my dick every time I try to leave," he argued.

“Why not?” he asked, sucking the fat head into his mouth and then moaning around the familiar feel and taste of him.

Yuuri's frustration with Victor wasn't going away and if anything it was building. Instead of arguing any further, however, he decided to pursue another course of action. His hands dropped to Victor's shoulders and pushed him away. "Get naked, I'm gonna ride you tonight," he ordered.

Victor grinned. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity go. If Yuuri needed to fuck his frustration away then Victor would gladly let the other man use his body however he pleased.

Yuuri helped Victor up from the ground and then began pulling at his clothing in between pressing hungry, open-mouthed kisses to his face. "Sofa, now," he barked.

Victor eagerly let Yuuri pull at him, meeting each of his kisses. He liked this side of Yuuri and then he grinned as he was thrown back onto the sofa. Not wanting to waste another moment, Yuuri climbed onto his lover's lap and kissed him furiously, tearing at his clothes and rolling his hips against Victor's own.

"You frustrate me," Yuuri growled between kisses.

“Ditto,” replied Victor and then rolled his hips upwards, rubbing his aching cock against Yuuri. “You drive me insane, but I fucking love you,” he said, grabbing a handful of Yuuri’s hair and then pulling it roughly to force his neck to the side. He bit his collarbone sharply.

"Ahh!" Yuuri cried out in a mixture of surprise and slight pain. The heat of Victor's mouth felt good on his skin and the pain tingled just below the surface in a delicious way, but it wasn't satisfying enough. Not yet.

The sounds of Yuuri crying out only made Victor’s dick ache more. He desperately wanted to fuck him, to get every ounce of frustration he felt out and to show Yuuri that he needed him. “Get your clothes off,” he ordered, pawing at Yuuri, feeling out of control as the younger man writhed in his lap.

"Make me," Yuuri barked as he pushed Victor back against the sofa and kissed him hard, all tongue and teeth and aggravation.

Victor wasn’t playing any games. He needed Yuuri and he needed me now. He roughly pulled Yuuri’s shirt off and then scratched his nails roughly down his back as he forced their lips back together.

“Get my cock nice and wet,” he growled against his lips.

Yuuri shivered at the animalistic sound of Victor's voice and let out a moan at the other man's touch. "Only if you tell me how bad you want it," Yuuri remarked with a grin before reaching between their bodies and unbuckling Victor's belt.

“I want it so bad,” Victor panted. “Want your mouth on my cock getting me so nice and wet so I can fuck you.”

Yuuri couldn't fight the urge anymore. He slithered down Victor's body with the fluidity of silk unspooling until he was settled on his knees between his husband's legs. With deft fingers, Yuuri touched Victor's crotch and ran the pad of his thumb over Victor's head and slit where they were trapped behind fabric.

"Tell me I'm the best lay you've ever had," Yuuri ordered with lust-filled eyes.

"You are," he instantly agreed, the words tumbling out of his mouth eagerly. "You're the hottest fuck I've ever had. The most beautiful. You've got the best cock and I love sucking it so much and your ass is so tight and perfect. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Yuuri smiled feeling smug and satisfied. "Damn straight," he whispered with conviction before freeing Victor's huge cock from the confines of his pants. The thick length poked through the zipper and over the waistband of Victor's briefs, throbbing and red. Yuuri had never seen such a delicious sight in his life.

With one last glance up at Victor, Yuuri leaned over and suckled the very tip of the head in between his lips. It was a tease of a touch. His tongue gently swirled around the head and he moaned at the salty taste he found there.

"Oh, Yuuri," Victor moaned in pleasure, watching the obscene sight of the other man's tongue on his throbbing length. "Your mouth feels so good," he groaned. He couldn't stop his hips from arching upwards, desperately seeking the warmth of Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri smiled at the encouragement and dipped down a little further, slowly engulfing Victor's aching cock in his wet, warm mouth. Yuuri hummed in pleasure as he took the length halfway and then began to pull off again. He dragged his tongue along the underside, tracing a thick vein he knew was always there.

"Please, oh God, suck it for me baby, please," Victor begged. Yuuri's tongue was such a delicious tease and he needed more. "P-please suck my big, fat cock." Victor trembled as he spoke, feeling as if he was being pushed to his limit.

Knowing Victor was thoroughly under his spell, Yuuri decided to tease him a little. After all, he was still a little mad at Victor and enjoyed teasing him. So, Yuuri pulled his mouth all the way off his cock and gave the head a soft, gentle lick before grinning up at his partner.

"That should be wet enough now, right?" he asked, his breath grazing against the sensitive skin of Victor's head.

Victor huffed, but he couldn’t stop his smile. “Tease,” he scolded affectionately, pleasure buzzing under his skin.

Yuuri couldn't resist letting out a laugh too before finally giving in and giving Victor what he wanted. He opened his mouth wide and sucked down Victor's cock as deep as he could. When he felt Victor's head hit the back of his throat, Yuuri swallowed and let the thick cock open his throat up.

“O-ohhh…” Victor moaned, his head falling back on the sofa. “That… that feels so good,” Victor praised, losing his words as Yuuri began to suck his cock exactly as he liked it, seemingly reading Victor’s mind with every suck, lick and swallow. “P-please,” he gasped, the feelings becoming too much, “I need you,” he begged. “Please ride it. Need to feel you around me.”

Yuuri pulled off of Victor's cock with a loud pop and smiled up at his husband. Slowly and sensually, Yuuri removed the rest of his clothing, moving his hands over the soft, creamy skin of his body as he did so. Once he was fully naked, Yuuri straddled Victor's lap and began kissing him hard and desperate.

"Tell me how much you want me," he whispered breathily against Victor's lips.

The feel of Yuuri naked in his lap had Victor losing control. He gripped at him, touching everywhere that he could reach, his hands gripping at Yuuri as he kissed him breathlessly. “You feel so good,” he gasped, “and I want you so bad. Yuuri, please, wanna feel all of you…”

With a satisfied smile, Yuuri gripped Victor's cock and pumped it a few times just to hear the man moan before finally seating himself on it. The blunt head of Victor's cock felt incredible against the fluttering head of Yuuri's ass and the needy bottom couldn't help but push down a little too fast, feeling the burn of Victor stretching him open a little harsher today.

Yuuri couldn't help it. He needed it bad and he wanted to remind himself that the outside world didn't matter. All that mattered was him and Victor and the heat between them.

“Fuck, yes, more…” Victor begged, moaning loudly as Yuuri’s body squeezed deliciously around his cock. “Feels so good.” He let out a long moan and his hands gripped Yuuri’s hips in a vice-like grip. He tried not to force him further down… he didn’t want to hurt him as his husband was taking him with no prep - something that they should be very careful about - but he was desperate, he itched to thrust his hips upwards, to bury his cock inside Yuuri as deep as he could.

Yuuri gasped at Victor's hands on his hips. He could feel the desire thrumming through Victor's entire body. He could feel the dark bruises that would be left behind already and the thought alone made him shiver with need. He reached out and gripped Victor's shoulders and with a final gasp of pleasure, Yuuri sank down on Victor's thick cock until it was completely buried within him.

"Fuck, you're so big, Vitya," he moaned in a guttural voice.

“And you feel so perfect. Can you feel it, Yuuri?” he gasped, his hands traveling upwards to grip at Yuuri’s face and to hold their foreheads together intimately. “Can you feel how perfect we are together?”

Yuuri groaned and tried to look away, but he couldn't. Victor held him there. "We still have so many differences… O-obstacles we have to face…" Yuuri argued with Victor balls deep inside him.

“It doesn’t matter,” he replied breathlessly, kissing Yuuri all over his face as he started to roll his hips, fucking upward and into him. “None of it matters. We love each other. We can handle anything.” He grabbed Yuuri’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

Yuuri gave in then. He let all of his frustration and anger go and his body went limp from it disappearing. He dropped his head into Victor's shoulder and let out a quiet sob of relief. He wrapped his arms tight around his lover and began to move his body, slowly and sensually.

Victor kissed down his neck and over his shoulder. “I love you, I love you so much,” Victor reminded him, perspiration beginning to gather on his forehead as the heat burned between them, sticky and hot.

He snapped his hips up firmly, fucking into Yuuri harder and trying to aim for his prostate. He wanted to make him come, he wanted to feel it, he wanted to see Yuuri’s beautiful pink cock spurting come all over himself. He wanted to see Yuuri make a mess of himself.

Yuuri cried out in surprise and his head snapped back, but pleasure rang through his body beautifully. He moaned and began writhing on top of Victor with more intent than before.

"Will you come inside me, Vitya? I need to feel it," he purred. His eyes were closed and he moaned loudly as Victor's cock slid in and out of him over and over again.

“Yes,” Victor groaned in response. “Gonna fill you up with my come…”

He couldn’t keep his pleasure quiet as Yuuri began to bounce in his lap, slamming his ass down, his tight and greedy hole swallowing his cock.

“Yuuri…” he moaned loudly, “I’m gonna…”

"Yes, Vitya, come for me," Yuuri panted as his hips sped up and helped Victor's cock nail his prostate. His greedy ass was milking his cock for all it was worth and damn, it felt good. Yuuri never felt more powerful when he was riding Victor's cock like a champ.

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned and then desperately reached for Yuuri’s stiff pink cock which was bouncing between them, hard and leaking and about ready to explode. He gripped it and jerked him off hard, his hand a hot, tight tunnel for Yuuri to fuck into.

"Holy shit!" Yuuri cried out in ecstasy as his orgasm blindsided him. He shuddered violently as his cock spurted waves of come all over Victor's chest and his own. 

“Yes, oh my god, yes,” Victor almost screamed, “Yuuri!”

He couldn’t help it as his own cock started to spurt his thick come deep inside Yuuri. The sight of Yuuri, the sound of his cries, the feel of him orgasming - his hole fluttering and throbbing around Victor's cock, squeezing him tight - it was all too much.

Yuuri's head rested against Victor's and he panted as he came down from his high. He could feel the hot, thick liquid inside him and groaned at the thought of being filled by Victor Nikiforov, the only man for him. He giggled quietly to himself before pressing a peck of a kiss to Victor's lips.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he whispered.

Victor cuddled into him, his own chest heaving as he tried to calm down. “You don’t have to apologize,” he replied, “things are hard right now. Just remember that I’m here for you, okay? I want to understand. I want this to work so desperately. Yuuri I love you and I don’t think I’m ever going to stop.”

Tears pricked Yuuri's eyes as he nodded and let his body melt into Victor's own. "I love you too, Victor, more than anyone," Yuuri confessed quietly. 

“I know,” Victor replied, tenderly kissing the side of his face. “Now, let’s forget about going out tonight to the party. How about we go for a nice bubble bath and have a nice long chat - we can work through what you’re feeling?” he suggested.

Yuuri nodded. "I'd like that," he admitted. "Maybe you can fuck me again after?" 

Victor laughed and then cuddled him even closer. “Yes, I think we’ve been holding back for too long.”

"Way too long," Yuuri admitted with a laugh. "I've missed feeling this close to you."

“Let’s never not talk again. Promise me that next time you’ll be honest with me instead of bottling it up.”

"I don't know if I can promise that, but I'll try my best…" Yuuri confessed. "Is that good enough?"

"Always," Victor promised with a smile.


End file.
